Disgrace Crow
by Susitna
Summary: An Akatsuki Story about Deidara who was adopt by Sasori. There are spoilers.


_Disgrace Crow_

This is an Naruto story. There are spoilers up till chapter three hundred and seventy nine in the Naruto Manga series.

Legal I, Susitna have no rights over Naruto who is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. This is a fan's literature and should not assume as the official story of the Manga. However, I do have possession of the plot and theories. The fiction cannot be copy or claim expect for the novelist, myself. _Disgrace Crow_ is rated fiction teen for violence and lanuage.

--

"_Love is the beauty of the soul," _

_-_Saint Augustine

_--_

**Chapter One**

"Konan, what is this for?"

Tobi stared at me and scratched his forehead. Fingering the currency; I know he was confused. I usually don't know what the man was thinking. It was difficult because he wore an orange mask that crafted in a swirl motion that sunk into his one eye. I looked over my shoulder. There was a young boy was sitting on the floor, looking back at me and Tobi.

I cannot find the one who brought him in. The creature would come and goes as he pleased. Like a shadow, he would disappear into the dark hallways of the hideout then popped into existence when no one expects it. It bugged the hell out of me. He is just as creepy as his partner, Ochimaru. They were good fighting pair. Well, that what I heard. I never saw them fight. Of course, being the member of the Akatsuki, we have to keep a low profile.

The little blond hair kid was filthy and banged up. The only thing that was shined in the dim room was his cold blue eyes and a soft innocent expression. I guessed he was around six or seven at the time.

I gave a glance at Tobi. "Give him something to eat," I ordered and he responded with a small salute.

"Come here," He said to the boy. The timid child walked over and the Uchiha sat on one knee to get to his eye level.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Deidara, yeah…"

"Nice name," Tobi quickly assured then rose to his feet again.

Tobi the 'good boy' had a childish nature to him. However, he would snap sometimes and come serious, cold, and blunt. I never understood why he done that. I think a painful past left him emotionally scared. Rumors spread about him.

Some say that the man was a mastermind of a killer. He was the first Uchiha and fought against the first hokage. If that was true, he would be about a hundred years old. It wasn't impossible, but unlikely.

The other seemed more reasonable. He was a young Uchiha nearly died from a fallen boulder during the third war. He gave his left eye to a teammate as a gift and that why he wore that mask. He lived; but, his hometown considered him dead. If that was true, he would be in his early twenties.

Both stories agreed on a few things. First, he came from village hidden in the leaves. Second, Tobi was an Uchiha. That I know that was true.

Tobi patted the rock citizen's shoulder as he escorted Deidara down the dark hallway. He looked back at me then cleared his voice.

"Zetsu doesn't know I'm gone. Can you tell him when he comes back?"

"Yeah, I won't make sure you don't come his lunch," I said with a short nod.

"Thanks,"

Then they left. I sighed and massaged my head, playing the stands as I paced along the room. It was a stressful day. I shouldn't let my emotions take over like this. Besides, I was the only girl in the gang. I have no one to lay my head on; not even my own partner. I guess that what happened when you are alone. A person either grew cold or you die.

This is rain country. Civil wars and government crumbling. There was no room for a soft heart.

The dark creature came looming softly.

"Sasori," I blunted out. He shifted his head in my direction. "Yes?" he asked politely.

"We need to talk, about the boy. Where did you found him?"

"From the last mission you gave us. It's funny, though. I don't see anyone one from the sand county who is a rock. And I use to live there. Odd…" I shook my head. "Why do you bring him here?" I didn't want to change subjects.

I was angry, but Sasori won't notice. He answered by giving a shrug.

"I stubbed on the boy when I was looking for Ochimaru. He was gone for a week. We are distance, but this is odd for him to be gone without sending a note by Yamato where he is."

"Yeah, that's why Zetsu is looking for him this very moment. Hopefully, Ochimaru is coming back."

He gave a short. "I'm heading fore my room, don't disturb me. I need to work on my project."

"How long you've been working on it?"

"Don't know. It's taking me forever,"

Then he left. I walked out to the end of the hideout and looked out. Heavy drizzle smacked the dark urban jungle. It was obvious my partner was around here. It doesn't rain this much unless something troubled his mind. This was good; at least I had someone to talk too. I sat under the roof that kept me from the rain.

I felt around in my jeans until I hit something. I pulled out the paper and began to fold in any direction that my heart well please.

"You're stress,"

I turned around and Pain was there. He cocked his head to the side.

"Hmm…" I bit my lip as I sarcastically told him, "What do you think of that?"

A small half smile creep his face as he stared at the torn and crumble failed attempts. The he walked out the rain and rested his arms on the rails. His voice muffed in the weather.

"Sasori and you have much in common at this moment. You two are suffering from art blocks. However, different causes for this. You are suffering because of stress. The scorpion is lacking inspiration."

I smirked. "How you know all this? It's like you are reading us like a book." Pein smiled then did some hand signals. The rain quickly stopped and I stepped outside and looked over with my partner.

"I think there's no logical answer for this one Konan. But, once you understand someone you could see their soul and true nature despite first glance. I think the kid has more capacity. There's a reason why Sasori chosen him."

I looked out and saw a crow flying by. It gave a cracking loud caw as it flew in the depths of the city. They were annoying. Out of all the birds, they have to be here in the winter. Luckily this was summer, so it was nice to hear song birds.

"But why?" I asked. The leader scratched behind his head.

"I don't know. Most likely, Sasori doesn't know either. It has to be that deep dark feeling. Like the ones you cannot explain."

"So, what should we do with the boy then?"

"We'll have a discussion about it tomorrow. Besides, there's a reason for making that rain."

I looked at him.

"It looks like a new country is forming. And like us, it isn't friendly to its neighbors."

* * *

Well, I better post something up on my account that I never update. If I get a good review or two, It might give me the go to finish the book (It's only nine chapters in total). Sorry for the grammer mistakes. I'll fix thoses on a different day.

I need sleep...


End file.
